


I Knew They Would Love You

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Family, One Shot, avenger!reader, fic request, reader is an avenger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Request: Loki introduces fem!reader to the Odin family (Frigga, Odin, Hela all alive) and reader being worried about how the family will take her but they love her. Even Hela tries to steal her to be her new best friend. Thor and Odin being impressed by her appetite and frigga thinking she’s a perfect match. Loki just happy they love her even though he knew they would





	I Knew They Would Love You

You wringed your hands again and again, thinking of the royal family of Asgard. Servants threw over a soft and light dress on you. The fabric was beautiful to look at and the arm braces were intricately decorated with snakes. The servants stepped back and you looked at yourself for the first time. 

Half of your hair was braided and the other half was loose around you. Your figure showed, and the dress made you look much better than you felt. It was all beautiful. You felt like a princess for the first time, but a gut feeling wouldn’t go away.

“Isn’t this all a bit much?” you turned to Loki who was in full royal garb. His long horns shined under the light.

“Darling, you look beautiful,” his smile reached his eyes. He placed his hands on your shoulders for a moment, and then they slid down your shoulders and held your hands. He squeezed them. “I’ve waited a while for this day to come.”

“I’ve dreaded this day,’ you responded. Loki knew you meant no harm. Your hands shook and Loki took them again. 

“I think you may be overreacting,” he looked down to you. He raised his eyebrows. “We could move this to another day if you wish.” 

You shook your head. “No. I can do this.”

Loki smiled and nodded. Both of you were taken into the palace deeper by guards who flanked each side of you. It intimidated you as a guest, but Loki took your arm into his and kept walking.

“Did you tell them? What I was? Who I am?” you asked Loki. He only smiled.

“Yes, I did. Of course, Thor already knows, but my sister and Frigga are very excited to meet a Midgardian who possesses the power of magic.” 

Loki radiated beside you. His fingers wrapped around both of your hands as you turned down the hallway of the palace. He squeezed your hands, calming your nerves only slightly. You looked up to him to see his confident face. Then again, he was always confident regardless the situation.

“Little brother,” you heard a purr ahead of you. She was tall, slender, and her straight dark hair looked like black daggers. She looked like a weapon.  
“Hela,” Loki smiled. He hugged his sister as a greeting. He pulled away and extended his arm out to you. “This is Y/N.”

“This is her? The Midgardian who has taken my brother’s heart?” her tone sounded more dangerous with each word. Her eyes went over you as if she waited for you to attack of some sort. You looked to Loki, but he only beckoned you to come closer.

You gulped and took Loki’s hand. He guided you to Hela who now stood in front of you. Her dark eyes reminded you of Loki, but it was her smile that sent chills down your spine.

“Hello,” you squeaked out. 

“Hello Y/N,” she said to you. 

“How-how are you?” you asked, punishing yourself for how stupid you sounded in front of a goddess. Hela looked to Loki and then back to you quickly.

“Did he say something awful about me?” she asked.

“I’m not sure what you mean.”

“You look like you’re about to turn and run away from me, my dear,” Hela almost chuckled. She took your arm and guided you towards the private family dining room. Loki followed. “I’ve been waiting to meet you. Loki tells me you’re quite talented with magic.”

“Uh yes,” you said. “I have been Doctor Strange’s apprentice for quite some time now.”

“Doctor Strange?” Hela turned around.

“An acquaintance of mine, a teacher of hers,” Loki answered. “He’s a part of the Avenger team and a protector of Earth.” Hela smiled and continued on with you. 

“What can you do? Illusions? Teleportation?”

“All of them actually,” Loki answered for you, now walking beside you. You bowed your head. 

“Well let’s see them then!” Hela encouraged you. The three of you entered a large space in the palace. The floor was a beautiful soft gold. Above you was an intricate chandelier that looked more like a galaxy than a light fixture. You stared in awe at it. It was such a beautiful thing to look at. Your eyes fell to two noblemen who stood underneath the chandelier.

Hela put her hands on your shoulders. “Let me see you make it fall.”

“What?” you reacted.

“Just for fun. Scare them,” Hela pointed to the two men. “If it helps, they secretly share a dislike for our Loki.” You looked to Loki, waiting for some kind of approval. Loki smirked at you and nodded towards the ceiling. Mischief, you thought. It runs in the family.

You lifted your hands towards the ceiling and began to draw sigils in the air. They came out purple and when linked together, they turned into a deeper violet. The chandelier shook. The two men heard a loud crack above them. White-faced and panicked, they looked to the ceiling to watch a chandelier fall towards them. Each ran in the opposite direction, screaming their heads off. 

Hela and Loki laughed hard. Hela had a hard time finding her breath. Loki leaned against the wall and turned away from both of you. You put the chandelier back in its place and joined the laughter. 

“Amazing,” she purred. “I like you.”

“Careful, sister,” Loki warned with a smile. “I saw her first.” He winked at you. The three of you continued on an impromptu tour of the palace until you reached the royal family’s private dining area. Odin and Thor wasted no time. They were through their first course for lunch when you finally sat down. 

“Y/N!” Thor greeted. “It is good to see you.”

“So, you are the one Loki’s been on and on about,” Odin looked over you. Hela was one thing, but the King of Asgard was another. You sat straight up and tried to make yourself look as presentable as possible. 

“Your Majesty,” you bowed your head.

“My child, lift your head and let me see you,” Odin said. You did as the king told you. He met your concerned eyes with kindness. He nodded. “She is as beautiful as you say, Loki.”

You quickly turned to Loki who smiled back at you. “You said I was beautiful?”

“I did,” Loki confirmed in between bites of a vegetable medley in front of him. “How else was I supposed to describe you? Lie to them and tell them I was in love with an ugly creature? I don’t think so.” 

“Go on, Y/N. Eat,” Thor gestured with his fork to your plate.

“I thought we were waiting four your mother?” you asked.

“She can’t come,” Thor explained also in between bites. “She’s having lunch with a guest from another realm. She did want to see you later. I believe she wanted to have tea with you alone.”

“Alone?” you turned to Loki. “You told me that you would be with me all day.”  
Loki squeezed your hand again. “I’m sure you’ll be fine. Besides, my mother is the most gentle out of all of us.”

Anxiety rocked your body as you started to eat. You chewed and swallowed the vegetables in front of you. You nearly demolished two chicken legs. You gulped down a pint of ale to polish it all off. The thought of facing Loki’s mother alone made you increasingly hungrier. How on Earth were you going to handle it? You kept eating mashed potatoes covered in butter until you heard a chuckle from Odin.

You looked at yourself and realized how much you’d actually eaten. You never felt so mortified. Surely, the King of Asgard can’t have Loki be with such a hungry, nervous eating pig.

“Well done, Y/N!” Odin smiled, seeing your empty plate. “Never have I seen such an appetite in a young lady before. You must be one of the stronger Revengers.”

“Avengers, father,” Loki corrected.

“Regardless,” Odin started. “I’m happy to see Loki with a warrior such as yourself.” He nodded to you. 

“I didn’t think you could eat so much,” Thor sat in somewhat of a shock. “Where did this come from?”

“I eat when I am nervous,” you confessed. Your nerves tingled your hands with a sort of electricity. Out of the corner of your eye, you watched a light flicker. Loki slid his hand into yours. He bent towards your ear.

“You’ll be alright. I promise.” After excusing both of you, Loki started to guide you to other parts of the palace. Ones where the history and culture of Asgard was rich. You lowered your head, thinking to yourself.

You remembered how much Loki spoke of his mother. He adored her. He admired her. She was his hero. If she didn’t like you, then what? Your stomach rumbled with the idea of the Queen of Asgard hating you. It made you even sicker when you thought of her reaction to you and impulsive powers.

“Y/N?” Loki said, out of concern. His thumb brushed over your knuckles. “Your body is here with me, but your mind is elsewhere.”

“What if she doesn’t like me?” you asked. 

“She will,” Loki reassured you once again. Both of you saw another light flicker in the distance. “Do you trust me?”

“I do,” you said. Loki kissed your temple. 

“Then trust me. Be yourself. Go on,” Loki said. Doors automatically opened to reveal a modest tea room. The afternoon sun warmed your skin, but the slight breeze comforted you. In a chair that faced the view of Asgard sat Frigga. Her hands were folded on her lap and she enjoyed the quiet until you came in.

“Ah hello,” she smiled and offered you the chair next to hers. “Please sit. I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Waiting? I’m so sorry, Your Majesty,” you said in a panic. “I didn’t mean to make you wait.”

“Nonsense,” Frigga waved off. “You didn’t make me do anything. Sit with me.” Her tone was warmer than the room. You saw the assortment of cakes and hot tea that awaited for you, but your stomach still turned. You mentally searched for something, anything to talk about, ut Frigga beat you to it.

She poured you a cup of thick green tea. “Loki has told me many things about you, but he neglected to mention how you two met.”

“Oh, it’s a bit of silly story, your Majesty. I’m not sure if you’d like to hear it,” you smiled to yourself.

“Oh, did he embarrass himself?” Frigga smiled with you. “I’m very familiar with that.”

“No, not exactly,” you started. “Loki came to Doctor Strange to help make amends for the Incident. I was training in another room when they were meeting. One of my spells got out of hand and it hit Loki. It sent him into another part of Earth for quite some time before I could bring him back. He was very cross with me.” You giggled. “It was very hot where I sent him.”

“Oh my,” Frigga giggled with you. “I remember Loki when he was younger. He would get himself into all sorts of trouble all the time. I imagine you have advanced in your training?”

“I have, Your Majesty.”

“Call me, Frigga,” she smiled. “I am not your ruler.”

“Frigga,” you repeated. “I have advanced into my training. I’m currently learning to turn time.”

“Turn time?’ Frigga responded, blinking. “As in time travelling?” You smiled, feeling a new energy fill you with excitement. You have been waiting to speak with someone about your newfound time magic.

“Almost,” you bounced. “Think of it this way. I may view the past and see possibilities in the future, but I cannot affect it. I cannot change any actions or words. I can only be a spectator to it. It’s been so interesting to learn especially with Loki’s help. Memories can be as vivid as you and me speaking right now. I can walk among these memories and—

The teapot shattered in front of you. Frigga gasped at the sound. You closed your mouth with your hands and sank back into your seat. You shouldn’t have been excited. You shouldn’t have spoken. You examined the broken pieces and looked at Frigga’s shocked face. You turned away from her. You’ve ruined it. You spoilt the entire day.

“You’re sensitive, aren’t you?” Frigga asked. Her hand touched your shoulder gently. “Loki told me you were a powerful witch. You must be sensitive to the energy around you.”

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to break anything,” you said. Frigga shook her head. 

“Nothing to be sorry about. If I must be honest, I find your kind fascinating. How strong you must be, and yet you appear to be so kind.”

“Thank you,” you quietly said. Frigga took your hand into hers. 

“Your emotions are not your weakness, my dear. They are your strength,” Frigga smiled. “Not many who practice magic can claim their power comes from their heart. This must be why both of you work so well together.”

“Loki and I?”

“Yes,” Frigga’s smile reached her eyes. “Loki has been trapped in his own head for some time. To see him so happy. To see him stronger and better. That must be because of you. I can see why he loves you very much. Both of you share the same passion and knowledge for magic. Then again, Loki tends to fall in love with women who are exceptionally kind.”

“Thank you, Frigga,” you felt a sense of calm wash over you. You picked up a cup of tea and sipped at it. 

“How long do you plan to stay?”

“Stay?” you asked. “I wasn’t sure if I was allowed to.”

“Of course you may stay! I would personally love to see your form of time turning in action. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two,” Frigga sipped on her own tea. You smiled, feeling much more comfortable in her presence.

Loki looked on outside the door. He smiled to himself when he saw two of his favorite people interacting with one another. 

‘I knew they would love you,’ he thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> you can read more of my works at [ https://crowkingwrites.tumblr.com ] Requests are currently open.


End file.
